


You've Got a Friend In Me

by molaspacini



Category: Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Babies, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Disney Movies, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Toy Story References, don't bring babies to crowded movies, hope is a loud talker, miles looks like woody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molaspacini/pseuds/molaspacini
Summary: Miles and Lola take their baby daughter Hope to see the new Toy Story, but it quickly turns into a mess. Just some fluff and a loving comparison between Miles and a certain Disney character.





	You've Got a Friend In Me

"I'm so excited!" Lola squealed, clapping her hands all giddily like a little kid.

"Easy," Miles chuckled. "We're taking Hope to her first Disney movie, not prom."

"I know, but it'll be soo cute," Lola said. She took Hope out of her car seat and handed her her favorite toy lately— a Woody doll. "Aren't you excited to see Toy Story, baby?"

"Eeee!" Hope babbled, smiling.

Miles grinned at the baby and scooped her into his arms, then turned to Lola. "Got the tickets?"

"Right here on my phone," Lola said. Her eyes lit up. "Wait— hold still. You two look so adorable together." She snapped about five pictures.

Miles shook his head laughing. "Makes me wonder how many pictures your mom will take when you actually do go to prom..." he whispered to Hope.

After getting a jumbo popcorn and some gummy bears (the latter at Lola's insistence), they sat down in the movie theatre seats. Hope sat in Lola's lap, babbling away happily. A few people groaned at the sight of a baby being in the theatre, but Lola just ignored them. Miles had been apprehensive when Lola first suggested they take Hope to the movie, worrying that she was too young, that she might cry or get scared or bored. But Lola had been adamant that they go as a family.

"Oh!" Lola whispered excitedly. "It's starting!" She squeezed Hope's little hand.

Woody came on the screen. "Howdy, partner!"

Suddenly, Hope yelled, "DADA!"

Miles and Lola were both startled. "Hope!" they cried. "Shhh!"

But Hope pointed to the screen and again yelled, "Dada! Dada dada dada—"

Several people turned around and glared. "Okay, maybe this wasn't my best idea..." Lola sighed.

"You think?" Miles groaned, embarrassed.

Hope pointed to Woody again. "DADA!"

Lola paused. "Wait..." She glanced back and forth between the screen and Miles. "Miles! You look exactly like Woody!" She burst out laughing.

Miles just stared at her. "What... I... I do not!"

Lola was still cracking up. "Yeah, you do— if we put a cowboy hat on you, you two would be twins."

"Dada!" Hope squealed again.

A movie theater attendant came down the aisle just then. "Folks, we're going to have to ask you to leave..."

"Fine," Miles mumbled. He shook his head at Lola grumpily. "I do not look like Woody!"

Lola and Hope giggled all the way out the door of the theater. As first occasions went, this one was well worth it for the memories.


End file.
